


My Only Sunshine

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi is sick of the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

Some days the skies are blue at first, then they turn to gray and it starts raining once again. Xabi is so sick of the rain already, he just wants to go home and see the sun. Every day he wakes up to the hope of a sunny day and every day he is failed by the gods.

_He should never have come here._

On the other hand, he thinks he might be a bit pathetic for missing the sun so much. So ready to just give up and go home, and _oh, aren't the gods laughing at him from the bottoms of their hearts?_ Oh, if they were to grant him _one wish_ , he would be home so, so fast.

But then Sami rolls over and covers Xabi with his warm body, nuzzling him.

"So warm..." Xabi whispers and presses a kiss in Sami's hair.

"Warm like the sun... My sun..." and he knows it's silly but Sami makes him forget the clouds and the rain and Xabi thanks the gods for him.


End file.
